All Alone
by Spike868
Summary: Angel is all alone after the final battle, but he refuses to let the memory of his friends get to him: instead he goes to them. R and R!


Disclaimer: The character ANGEL does not belong to me. Joss Whedon is given the credit for such an amazing character, and the story/TV show is not mine either. I don't own the song either, it belongs Coldplay and EMI Records Ltd.

Summary: After the vents of NFA, Angel returns to his office and mourns the loss of his friends.

Author's Note: I know that I have already done too many pieces about what happened after NFA, but I just keep getting ideas of different things with different characters, but they're nearly all after the events of the final episode. I'm sorry to the readers who are getting sick and tired of seeing NFA fics, but I liked my idea for this one! It's kinda like when Fred died and everyone mourned her death in their own way, except that it's just Angel: and he's mourning everybody's death. Read and review :) BTW, the song is by Coldplay, and it's called "Fix You". Try reading this fan.fic while playing the song at the same time. It really helps set the scene. Enjoy!

ALL ALONE

Angel quietly left the alley, his head hung in defeat. He had lived, he wasn't sure why, but all his friends were dead. Gunn fell first, followed by Illyria. Spike was dusted not long after Illyria, but the battle had raged long enough to wipe out nearly all of the demons. Angel was left all alone as he tried to figure out where he could go.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

He trudged slowly inside the Wolfram and Hart building, or what was left of it. He made his way to the lift, and took the ride up to his office. The lift barely worked, and it rose ever so slowly. But Angel didn't realise, he was too busy thinking about all the friends he had lost. He stepped out of the lift and slowly and painfully made his way towards his office. He walked around fallen pieces of plaster, and past Hamilton's lifeless body. He opened the door to his office and entered, before quietly closing the door behind him.

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

He wiped blood of his forehead onto his sleeve and took a seat at his desk. He remembered all of his friends. _Gunn, Wesley, Spike_. _Fred, Cordelia, Doyle_. They had all died over the years, some only recently. So recently that their final moments were still fixed as an ever-playing film in his mind. He thought of what special qualities each of his friends held when they were alive.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

Gunn used to be the muscle. Angel remembered when he first met Gunn, back when he lived on the streets. He had since been transformed into a lawyer, before returning to his old ways and dying a fighter. Wesley was the book man. He was the one who knew about everything ancient, and everything to do with symbols and books. Fred was also known for her book smarts but she was better at the scientific stuff. She was a very special person to Angel, and he hated that she had died in such a horrible way.

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what your worth_

Spike was Spike. He was the one man Angel spent most of his life, or _unlife_ with. For many years they roamed the globe together, with their mistresses Darla and Drusilla. Then he got a soul, like Angel, and together they tried to stay away from each other as they fought evil. Spike was so strong, both mentally and physically. Angel admired him for that.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

Cordelia was one of the few women Angel ever loved. Besides Buffy, she was basically the only woman Angel ever _really_ loved. Angel missed Cordelia. The way she used to smile at him; the way her hugs were always the tightest and the way that she fought so hard to do what was right in her eyes. Angel was so hurt when she had been taken over by Jasmine, the beautiful goddess who tried to bring about world peace – in the wrong way. She had taken advantage of Cordelia, and his son Connor. Angel hoped Connor would be alright, as he remembered the boy as just a little baby, in his arms.

_The tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears come streaming down your face_

Finally there was Doyle. Good old Doyle, always up to help Angel do anything. Doyle gave his life for Angel, and he respected that. He missed Doyle, sure, but he never forgot the sacrifice he made all those years ago. Doyle died and hero, and Angel hoped that he could do the same.

Tears stream down your face 

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face_

Angel supported his head with his hands as he leant forward at his desk. Memories of his friends floated through his head, filling up every corner. He couldn't _not_ think of them. He didn't want to forget, but he didn't want to think about the loss either. He sat for a few minutes. Thinking. Remembering. Loving. Hating. Crying. Laughing. He thought of everything good about every one of his friends, and swore he'd never forget.

Lights will guide you home 

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

Angel got to his feet and opened his weapon cupboard. He took out a stake, and once more ran the memories of his friends through his head. He plunged the stake deep into his chest and allowed himself to slip away. He just wanted to see his friends. He'd never be all alone again.


End file.
